


Sweet Victim

by FlameWolf



Category: Hellraiser (Movies)
Genre: Dismemberment, Extreme BDSM, Extreme Pain/Pleasure, F/M, Graphic descriptions of gore, Skinning while alive and conscious, Use of Chains, Use of Meat Hooks, Very graphic, extreme torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 15:11:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11511960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlameWolf/pseuds/FlameWolf
Summary: Lillian just happens across the puzzle box in an antique store, an errant brush against it starting off a chain of very strange events.  Soon, she is at the mercy of Pinhead; the ageless demon teaching her the meaning of true suffering and ecstasy.





	Sweet Victim

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own anyone or anything from Hellraiser. This is just for fun and no profit will be made from this.
> 
> WARNING!!: Extreme torture! Extreme gore! Use of hooks on living person! Extreme sado-masochism! Extreme pain/pleasure! Dubious consent! Orgasm due to receiving pain! More gore porn than anything else!
> 
> Author’s Note: I wanted to elaborate on being a victim of a certain Cenobite. If you’ve ever watched the series Hellraiser, you will understand where most of this is coming from. This will be fairly extreme. Just wanted to warn again.

At first glance, it looked like a dusty box that had a cheap, gold inlay.  To those seekers of forbidden pleasures, it called like a beacon; drawing them to it like flies to a venus fly trap.  Today, however, it called to a woman.  An unassuming female who would have never sought out the decorated cube on her own.  In all probability, she had no idea it existed.  She wasn’t even aware of the pull she felt, heading towards where it sat obliviously while looking at the antiques around her.  When her finger accidentally brushed its cool surface, a strange shock jolted up her arm.

Jumping in place, the young woman looked for the source of the static, hazel eyes landing on the oddly beautiful box.  Just looking at it, she had no clue what it was or why she suddenly wanted it so badly.  Reaching toward the small object, she became aware of a low hum that seemed to emanate from it.  It wasn’t audible persay but she could hear it in her head just the same, her hand moving toward the black and gold cube on its own.  As soon as her fingers touched the cool surface of a gold accent, the name for the thing came to her mind on its own.  It was called the ‘Lament Configuration.’

Pulling her hand back as if burned, the sandy haired femme felt fear bloom in her chest as she backed away from the box like it was a wild animal.  She had no worldly idea what it was before she had touched it the second time and the fact the information had popped into her head on its own did nothing to assuage her fear.  Holding her hand to her chest, she stared down at the fairly innocent seeming object; halfway between running away and buying it.  Despite her fear, she felt drawn to it in an odd way.  Almost as if it was calling to her in a language only she could hear.

Before she knew it, the strange object was in her hands again; the engravings feeling oddly pleasant against her skin.  Shuddering slightly, she brushed a lock of her red colored hair behind her left ear as she bordered between putting it back on the shelf and purchasing it.  Licking her suddenly dry lips, she extended her hand back toward the shelf; finding her fingers simply unwilling to release the thing.  Brow furrowing in consternation, the now thoroughly spooked female brought the ‘Lament Configuration’ up to her face to examine it.  A sudden flash of gold light reflected off the hand carved cube and into her eyes, dazing her as the world around her seemed to blur and fade away.

Shooting up on the couch with a gasp, the redhead looked around in confusion; trying to determine if what had happened was a dream.  A glint of gold caught her attention out of the corner of her eye, drawing her gaze to the unassuming object sitting on her coffee table.  Just seeing the intricate inlay made her heart stop in her chest as instinctual fear flooded her system.  When had she bought it?  Had she simply walked out of the store with it in a daze?  More importantly, why didn’t she remember how she’d gotten home?

Getting to her feet, the young woman ran to a phone to call the shop she found it in; getting only busy signal in response.  Trying several more times and getting the same result, she finally gave up with a shaky sigh; eyes moving back to the thing as if she was afraid it would attack her.  Yet, under her terror, she felt the urge to hold it again.  Something about the texture had been almost addictive.  While she would never admit it out loud, just brushing the pads of her fingers over the carvings littering the surface made desire heat her blood.  Even while in the store, she’d felt the oddest urge to masturbate while licking the wooden box.

Shuddering as she wondered what the Hell was wrong with her, she sat back on the couch as she stared at the seemingly ordinary box.  The gold designs inlaid in the mahogany surface almost seemed sexual, just looking at them making her nipples tighten.  Before she realized what was happening, her own hand was reaching toward it of its own accord; like a piece of metal attracted to a magnet.  Noticing just before her fingertips touched the surface, she yanked her hand back again; feeling the beginnings of real fear.

Something otherworldly was going on and she found herself utterly helpless to stop it.  Even with how terrified she was, she still felt an urge to pick it up; to run her fingers over the hand laid details.  Heart thudding hard in her chest, she eyed the object she’d brought home before finally allowing herself to pick it up again.  As soon as her palm made contact, a shock went through her body; centering in her womb and making her toes tingle while she panted lightly.

Almost automatically, her fingers moved; as if guided by some invisible force.  After fumbling around the device for a few minutes, the tips of her fingers brushed the disk that sat on what could be considered the top.  An accidental slide of her index digit moved an inner ring that was flush against the metal disk.  Feeling a slight fog settle over her brain, she watched as she spun the ring in a clockwise direction; each nearly silent click it made causing a skitter of anticipation to run up her spine.  Then, with a particularly loud click, part of the box lifting from the other half; spinning to the right before moving back down of its own accord.

After a few seconds, it lifted once more to spin back to its original position and lowered down once again.  Breath speeding up gradually as apprehension began to fill her, her hands spun the box a few times; the action not at all feeling natural.  Then it was laying on one of its sides, a button staring up at her.  Well aware of her subconscious screaming a loud warning at her, she pressed the gold button inward; gasping as part of the bottom of that side rose up.  Then it was splitting in half, sliding over the top and back down with a sound that made her skin tingle and her nipples tingle pleasantly.

It was then she noticed all the lights in her apartment had literally exploded while she had been sucked in by the strange puzzle box, glass littering the carpet.  Sighing as she got to her feet to clean it, vaguely wondering how it had happened, she noticed the atmosphere in her small dwelling had gotten heavier; almost dangerous.  Furrowing her pale brow, she stopped to look around; vaguely aware of the taste of something metallic hanging in the air.  There was also a faint jingling sound coming from literally everywhere, punctuated by an inhuman whispering that scratched at her brain.

Holding her head as she watched her living room slowly morph into something dark and frightening, the ruby haired femme became all too aware of the feeling of being watched.  Spinning, she saw a dark silhouette materializing out of the darkening gloom filling her humble home.  One by one, thick chains tipped by cruel looking meat hooks dropped from her ceiling as the shadowy figure slowly stepped forward; the metallic smell from before gaining a sickly sweet note mixed with the smell of rotting and pain.

Whimpering as she found herself effectively frozen to the spot, the unfortunate woman both wanted to just cover her eyes and watch what was going on.  “You are different than the others,” uttered an impossibly deep, emotionless, almost robot sounding voice from the hidden figure closing the distance to where she stood.  Just hearing it made her soul quake as instinctual fear mixed with unbearable lust inside her body.  Then he was coming into the light and she felt a scream crowd her throat, unable to utter it due to the temporary paralysis she was currently experiencing.

He was white, as white as snow on a winter’s day.  He was so white, his skin was tinged a light blue; almost making him appear like a freezing victim.  A strange, cross-hatch pattern had been carved into his visage, long pins embedded where the deep scars met.  Dark, bottomless, utterly neutral eyes met hers, no sign of sclera in the dark depths.  If it weren’t for the shine on the thin membrane of his eyes, it would be like looking into empty sockets.  He also seemed to be wearing the strangest BDSM outfit she’d ever laid eyes on.

It was a skin tight, almost leather affair, the material it was made of not seeming like anything that occurred in the natural world.  The bottom was long and flowing like a dress, going down all the way to the tops of his boots while his top was tight and corset like.  Long sleeves extended down to cover all but the first fingers of both hands and the neck came up to just beneath his chin.  Six holes in the chest of the outfit were the only other openings, strips of his flesh flayed and pulled through them to be held down by hooks.  Just looking at him reminded her of the worst of all the biker bars she’d even been in, this guy’s get up making all of them look like normal business men in comparison.

Cocking his head to the side, the strange being seemed to consider something before reaching to touch her cheek.  Still unable to move for unknown reasons, the best the frightened woman could do was close her verdant eyes and brace.  Burning cold brushed her cheeks, making her cry out in pain as her eyes shot open.  Still impassive, the male pulled his hand away; taking a fair amount of her skin with him.  Feeling the flesh pull away from the muscle, she let out another scream; baffled by the faint feeling of pleasure blended with the agony.

Unphased by her noise, the strange humanoid brought his skin coated fingers to his slightly blue lips; purple tongue flicking out to lick the remnants off.  Closing his eyes as he seemed to relish the taste, the trapped femme was dismayed to find she was only getting more turned on as time went on.  Just what the fuck was wrong with her?  She should be asking what was happening, fighting for her life, running away.  Yet, some part of her didn’t want to go anywhere.  As he opened his eyes to stare at her intensely, she felt that part of her only increase.  “Lillian...,” husked his voice, the utterance of her name without prompting making gooseflesh pop up all over her arms.

“I have known you once.  A long time ago.  How strange that one from the forgotten eternity has returned,” he continued, motioning to something.

Before she could begin to respond, thick chains shot out of nowhere to wrap around her limbs; spreading her in the air before him as they pulled in different directions.  “Wh-what are you?” gasped out of her breathlessly, fear and anticipation burning inside her.

“Many things.  Explorers, travellers, jailors, angels, demons; there are many names we have been called through the endless eternities,” came the unhelpful response as he pulled a cruel looking, rust coated, curved blade off of one of the hooks on his waist.  The others held similar looking implements, each looking more painful than the last.

Swallowing as a cold sweat sprung up on her limbs, Lillian felt strangely calm despite knowing whatever was going to happen was going to hurt.  Something deep inside her told her it was alright, that this was all supposed to happen.  That this ageless creature wouldn’t make her suffer anymore than was necessary, whatever that meant.  Still, she could help but shake as the rust caked blade was brought up to her milky neck.  Bottomless eyes met hers as he slid the surprisingly dull blade across her skin.  Sharp, instant pain came from the cut, seeming to burn the area around it as she sucked in a pained breath.  Yet, mixed in with the unpleasant sensation, there was a ball of electric lust that was forming inside her; even as she caught a glimpse of the most horrible creature she’d ever laid eyes on.

It was pink and twisted, hanging upside down by deformed back legs that gripped the slick walls with twisted claws.  Cruel, mindless eyes glared at her, its fang filled mouth snapping open and closed in warning; shrunken, clawed hands grasping for her as its stinger tipped tail twitched aggressively.  A thick, milky substance dripped from the sharp, hollow tip, sizzling a hole through the concrete that had replaced her carpet.  “Yes, I am well aware of the Master’s demands.  I will dispatch of this one at my own speed, savor her suffering before the real exploration begins.  Those first few moments are usually so rushed.  I want to take a long eternity to get to know this one,” responded the tall being as he continued to move the blade from her neck down to her collarbone.

It was like fire was being traced down her flesh, making her shudder as the feeling of her blood running down to her breasts made her feel a bit faint.  Yet she made no move to escape or beg for mercy.  As insane as it sounded, she didn’t want any of this to stop; even when the chains around her wrists and ankles began to tighten and pull, cutting deeply.  The metallic scent from before became more intense as her blood pattered onto the floor below, telling her the true nature of what she had smelled earlier.

Inhaling deeply, her otherworldly companion closed the distance; breathing out a cold gust against her skin before bending his pin covered head to lap her blood from the source.  “Such sweet, sweet suffering and you have yet to cry out or protest.  There are too few like you.  All too many fight their education, their guided exploration.  They were the ones who called us but so many have protested, bargained, begged, even tried to lie,” sighed his emotionless voice, sounding like it was coming from an echo chamber as he drew another line down the opposite side of her neck.

Whimpering, she simply rolled her head to the side to give him better access; the more rational part of her screaming at her for her compliance.  Even louder was the feeling that this was right somehow, that this was happening because she had fiddled with the damn box that had found its way into her home.  She didn’t know how she knew that but it felt right with every ounce of her core.  “Wh-what is going on?  I-is this because of the box?” she whispered, not really expecting a reply as the steel links slicing into her flesh began to pull even harder.

“The box is but a door, a door that yearns to be opened.  Yet, I think you already know its name.  All true students know it in the core of their souls.  It calls to them, wants them to return to their home,” came the meaningless answer, only some of it giving clarification to her confusion.

“M-my home?” gasped her strained voice, a groan ripping from her as she felt something on her arms begin to tear.

Instead of responding further, the dark creature pulled away from her; the leather of his ‘dress’ creaking as he made more motions to the ceiling.  Lightning fast, several chains shot out of the incomprehensible darkness; the hooks on the ends tearing at her clothes.  In seconds, she was exposed to him; the sharp links wrapping around her ample breasts and tightening until she began to bleed.  Hissing slightly, Lillian bowed her back as she felt a bolt of pain laced lust shoot right to her lower belly.  This, at last, seemed to get some sort of reaction from the creature that seemed to be orchestrating what was happening to her.

Deadened eyes now shone with a ravenous hunger that made her mouth go dry, the hand holding his torture device tightening before he was cutting a deep line from the base of her neck all the way down to the small mound just above her womanhood.  It hurt like Hell, both cold and hot at same time; spikes of pain lancing through her and draw a cry from her lips.  Yet, there was desire mixed in; her ability to care about this quickly fading into the background.  While this was no doubt wrong on many levels, it was becoming very apparent to her that she wanted it.  “Yes, you are very special indeed.  Your introduction should go abnormally smooth,” whispered the voice of her companion, making a jerking motioned with one of his partially leather covered hands.

The cold metal wound round her breast tugged hard, the immense pain making her eyes bug out of her skull.  Throat straining, she could hear the sound of the muscles connecting the lump of mammary tissue to her sternum tearing; making her feel sick.  Still, her thighs rubbed together to relieve the pressure building inside her womb; her womanhood pulsing and eager even as her left breast was torn free of her.  Screaming her pure suffering to the void around them, she found herself struck by the odd beauty of the vocalization.  It was almost musical, speaking of many depths of pain mixed with hints of lust.

Even the leather clad male in front of her seemed to appreciate it, endless eyes closing slowly as an almost frightening smile graced his cerulean stained lips.  “Exquisite, a true rarity.  There is no sound of protest in your voice, just acceptance.  My Lillian... we shall be going home soon now.  Together, we will begin your re-education,” he sighed, sounding close to reverent as the other chain ripped her other breast free.  Vision filling with white as the sharp, yet sweet explosion of pain overwhelmed her, she could do nothing but unleash her pain.  Aware of her screams echoing off the non-existent walls, Lillian felt tears roll down her cheeks as an orgasm accompanied the wave.

Suddenly, the chains tearing into her limbs were pulling as well; the feeling of muscle and skin stretching incredible.  Groaning, she found her eyes travelling to his as she felt a faint remnant of fear about what was going to happen.  She was unsure if she wanted to die, the sound of her life’s fluid pouring onto the ground like rain making her feel vaguely sick to her stomach.  Shards of glass mixed with electricity stung her chest where her breasts had once resided, the bleeding chunks being slowing pulled upward before her eyes.

Face staying utterly blank of any emotion, the strange humanoid reached out for her sweaty cheek; pressing his painfully cold palm to her cheek.  Listening to her flesh sizzle from his sub-zero body temperature, Lillian winced but did nothing to pull away; whimpering at the icy sting.  “Do not worry, your experience with be a private lesson.  You will remember in time why and who you once were in the forgotten eternity,” assured his deep, sonorous voice just before her left arm separated from her shoulder with a thick, wet, ripping noise; her shriek like a symphony in the hellish chamber.

“I have such sights to show you, my Lillian.  Many things to remind you of,” continued his eager baritone, her left leg soon following her arm; leaving her dangling awkwardly as she wavered between lucidity and unconsciousness.

Panting as she began to black out from the torture’s effects on her body, the young woman felt oddly safe.  The man, whatever he was, was not going to allow any harm he didn’t cause to come to her.  It was strangely comforting and she closed her own eyes as her last two limbs were ripping from her.  Losing consciousness, Lillian was aware of several hooks burrowing into her skin and pulling; wet, terrible noises filling her ear as her epidermis was torn from her muscles.  Then she was dying, her body aching as she was skinned alive; a strange falling sensation following as everything went black.

Sounds of demented screams slowly drew her out of the safety of the void, something rattling in the background as she became aware of sharp, curved items moving under the skin of her arms and legs.  Groaning as she came to slowly, she found herself staring at the wall of her childhood room; just the sight of it bringing back terrible memories.  Memories she had never wanted to think about again.  Memories of the scent of cologne, roaming hands on young flesh and the smell of something salty.

Licking her dry lips as her breathing began to accelerate, she heard something that made dread settle in her blood.  The rattling of the doorknob, just the sound of the metal jiggling against the plate around it made instinctual terror and disgust rise within her; her body subconsciously struggling against the hooks embedded in her skin.  “Please, please no.  Not again.  I can’t go through that again,” gasped out the voice of a young girl, sounding nothing like the thirty year old woman it belonged to.  Then the entry was creaking open, her blood chilling as she took in the overweight figure of her stepfather.

A scream like no other ripped from her, images flashing in front of her eyes of all this man had put her through.  All the nights she had waited in breathless terror to see if he would want to play what he called ‘Doctor’.  She could feel his fingers moving over her as she shuddered, just praying it would all be over soon.  Then the night he had finally done the unthinkable.  The night he had removed all of her clothes, his much larger frame hovering over hers as mean eyes leered down at her small body.  He had smelled of booze and something else.  Something metallic and sickly sweet, a strange aura rolling off him as the room behind him grew darker.

As the older male positioned his hardened member at her too small entrance, she had heard a slithery, jingling noise; sounding like metal hitting against metal.  Then thick chains had shot from the gloom as the faint sound of bells rang in the atmosphere around her, wrapping around his thick arms and pulling him into the air above the foot of her small bed.  Tears still streaming down her face as she hiccuped, the younger version of herself saw several figures shifting in her fading room.  “Leave the girl, only the man has summoned us.  His soul reeks of his sin,” rumbled a familiar voice, the voice of the being responsible for her remembering all of this.

Sure enough, the pin covered visage of the inhuman thing came into view; the feeling of the material covering him making her skin crawl as he slid his arms under her to pick her small body up.  Then he was carrying her out, dead eyes staring down at her as he carried her out of the room.  “Soon enough, you will see what we have to offer.  What avenues we can open before you.  For now, you are too young; your eyes untried.  You must see more before your education can begin,” husked words she couldn’t really understand as she became aware of the fact his touch wasn’t burning her like it did now.

A low, gurgling wheezing is what finally brought her back to the here and now, soft sobs leaving her as she took in the jiggling mass of humanity that was swaying in front of her.  It was horrendous, more like a pile of sweaty, skin covered meat that had been stuffed into a pair of cruelly tight, black, leather-like jeans.  Rolls of pale, vein covered fat were piled on top of eachother, a singular hook piercing into the end of each with a taut wire pulling downward.  The face was that of the man who had terrorized as a child, yet something was terribly wrong with it.

The thick, almost melted looking skin seemed to virtually hang off his skull, swaying obscenely as his head tilted up to look blindly up at her.  Where his eyes should have been was a back strap made of the same unearthly material his pants were, pulled so tight that it was embedded a good five inches into his skull.  A matching strap was also wrapped around his lower jaw, tying the mandible to his neck and forcing his mouth to yawn open.  Yet, the abomination seemed to know where she was; making a gurgling noise as it reached up to one of her exposed breasts.  A part of her she was fairly certain should be gone.  “You have died to be reborn, to be allowed entry into your real home,” boomed a declaration from the room itself, making her quake in horror as her eyes tried in vain to find the speaker.

A million questions buzzed in her head and yet, the only thing she was truly afraid of was the twisted shadow in front of her.  It all felt familiar to her, as if she had been here before; was always meant to be here.  Then something slimy was touching her nipple, bringing her focus sharply back onto what had once been her stepfather.  A blackened, dead looking tongue snaked out of his gaping mouth, licking over purplish lips as he let out a sickening gurgle.  “Your disgust, your fear...  Its all too sweet and familiar.  Have you remembered yet?  That first eternity that we met?  You were one of very few that I spared,”came the voice again, seeming to solidify into one source from right behind her.

Suddenly, the disgusting abomination in front of her simply disappeared; taking her childhood with it as the strange monster she’d first met walked in front of her.  Utterly empty eyes locked on hers as the scene shifted once more, more hook tipped chains shooting out of nowhere to bury themselves in the skin that had mysteriously reappeared with the rest of her.  Letting out a soft cry as sweet tears began to roll down her cheeks, she was a bit shocked to find she was feeling the same, bittersweet sensations as before she had died.  At least, she remembered dying; even that simple fact seeming doubtful.  If she was, indeed, dead; would she still be feeling much of anything?  Would she be able to see, smell, taste as clearly as she did now?  Would she still feel the need to breathe, the fear of impending death?

Shaking her head to clear it, she felt her mouth go dry once more as she took in the small room she had rented out from her aunt at the age of fourteen.  After her stepfather’s ‘disappearance’, her mother had never been the same.  Something vital had been stolen from her, all the light going out of her eyes as she seemed to stop being able to care for herself.  For many years, the too young Lillian had done her best to take care of the woman who had given birth to her.  For so long, she managed to keep the fact she had a part time job and was paying all the bills from literally everyone around her.  It could have gone on like that forever if her mother hadn’t decided to take her fate into her own hands.

One day, while she had been at school, the woman she had sacrificed a lot of her childhood for had tried to kill herself via slit wrists.  A fact she only found out about when she got home, the massive amount of cops in her yard telling her something was desperately wrong before anyone said ‘boo’ to her.  She had run past all of them, deaf to their calls for her to stop as her vision blurred and her heart thudding in her throat.  Deep in her gut, she just knew it was her mother.  Unfortunately, that didn’t soften the blow as she approached the bathroom; the smell hitting her long before she saw anything.  It was the same sweet, metallic scent that had covered her father before he’d had been taken.  The same smell she’d experienced when her apartment began too warp.  It was the smell of a Hell of a lot of blood.

Already feeling sick, she had rounded the corner to see her mom laying in the tub; crimson splattered on the walls like a horrifying paint job.  Thick, red droplets of it formed on the tips of her fingers, her once pink skin was turning grey as the paramedics worked to bind her mangled wrists.  Then the police chief had grabbed her arms, pushing her out of the room as she subconsciously began to struggle; heart wrenching screams for the matriarch coming out of her.  Things from there happened very fast, with her ending up at her aunt’s house before she knew it.

The only thing she had brought had been the odd box she’d found in her stepfather’s room.  For some reason, the odd object seemed to call to her; reminding her that she knew what had happened to the man who had tormented her for so long.  Yet, she couldn’t for the life of her recall that memory at the time.  Hoping the object would help her finally learn the truth, she kept it in a drawer in her nightstand; keeping it out of sight of her extremely conservative relative.  If Aunt Ruth even caught a glimpse of it, there was no doubt she would have burned it as something satanic and evil.

Shaking herself out of memory lane, Lillian allowed her eyes to scan the room that had both been a sanctuary as well as a prison.  Ruth, as it would turn out, had a very controlling and sadistic side to her.  A part of her she only showed to the unfortunate teenager who was now under her roof.  The only places she was allowed to go to was school or church, any kind of friendship or dating being strictly against the rules.  Soon, the strange box became her only friend and she often held entire conversations with it when she was locked in her room.  It had been when she turned sixteen that something decided to answer.

It had been a normal enough night and she’d been idly rolling the handmade cube in her hands; enjoying the feeling of the engravings against her skin in a way her aunt would have no doubt disapproved of.  Before she knew it, it was moving on its own; flipping out of her hands to solve itself without any input on her part.  At the time, despite knowing nothing about what was happening, she had felt no fear at all.  Instead, she’d only felt anticipation.  As if she was expecting to see a friend she hadn’t seen in a long while.  Even when the lights dimmed and her reality shifted, she only sat in place and waited; eyes fixing on the empty void forming in front of her.

A familiar jingling had come, followed by distant bells as three silhouettes formed.  The one in the middle moved first, her breath hitching in her throat as her heart began to race for no reason.  “Wait, I know this one.  She is... different,” commanded a deep, unnatural voice that made her quiver as her breathing halted altogether; eyes straining to make out his face.  For some reason, she felt that if she saw him she would remember.  Remember why just hearing his voice made her feel safe and why she felt he had a role in destroying the monster that had slowly been killing her.  Then he was entering the light and visions played in front of her eyes.

By the time it was all over, the intimidating being was pulling her to her feet.  This time, she couldn’t help but notice the cold of him felt like ice pressed against her skin; unlike their first encounter.  “Still, she is almost ready to learn why her soul calls to mine.  It has been too long since I have felt her essence in this world,” he murmured, not really talking to her as his eternal gaze locked on her.

“We have met many times in many forgotten eternities but I always know her.  I always, eventually find her,” continued his confusing statements, making her head hurt as something akin to longing crossing over his emotionless features.

Reaching for her cheek, she felt a shock travel through her entire body; making her muscles lock as her eyes rolled in her head.  It felt like he had touched her pure soul, causing what she could only call a brain cramp as something forgotten tried to force itself forward.  Even in the memory, this affected her; making her wish she could hold her head as her focus wavered and the vivid picture faded away.  Shaking herself as she found her eyes still locked with bottomless orbs, she felt her breath stutter as sall her long forgotten feelings surged forward.  “Elliot...,” she gasped out, the name sounding right on her tongue.

Even the utterly blank monster watching her had a reaction to the name, his body shuddering as a flicker of blue danced through the midnight of his eyes.  “A name from my own forgotten eternity.  No, I am now Pinhead.  Ageless and emotionless.  I am not the man you knew, I am but a part of something so much longer than all of this.  I have both always done this and have not.  No concept of time but in eternities, small and long.  I am but a guide and yet I am also like a God,” he sighed, a slight hint of sadness clinging to the monotone of his voice.

Pulling a weapon that resembled a twisted bonesaw off his waist, he kept his eyes on hers as he moved toward her; rubbing the jagged edges of the blade along her milk white flesh.  “To think I would have the chance to guide you over and over...  It is more than I would have thought to want at one time.  The time before  _ she _ made me remember...  Remember my forgotten eternity before I was betrayed by the one meant to be my second in command,” he sighed, sounding almost excited as he increased the pressure of his implement of torture.  Soon, a familiar sting was coming from the vicinity of her stomach; bringing with it the lust she had felt before she’d ended up here.

As he sliced deeper into the soft skin of her stomach, she saw flashes of him when he was a human.  Of him wearing an army uniform as they snuggled together on a blanket spread over plush grass.  “You need to take care of yourself better while I’m gone luv.  If anything were to happened to you...,” whispered his distant voice, rich and pleasant as the scene shimmered and faded away.  What replaced it was nerve wrenching pain as the alien creature began to pull her innards out of the wound, kissing each loop as he passed it lovingly through his fingers.

“You suffer so wonderfully, singing your agonies to Leviathan but allowing the innate pleasure to shine through.  Yes, you will make an excellent follower.  I just wonder how long it will be until you decide to leave this colorless world again.  While we seek sensation, our own realm sorely lacks it when our victims eventually live out their sentences.  Sometimes, eternity can get so very boring for a seeker of sensations,” lamented the robotic sigh of a man she had once loved in a life long forgotten.

“So many reincarnation cycles, so many eternities that I have almost forgotten who you are.  It is so easy to forget,” he continued, reaching an arm inside her to cup her beating heart; his forearm pressing against her lungs whenever she breathed in.

Yet, through the haze of mixed sensations, she felt a stab of sympathy shoot through her.  This emotionless creature sounded so lonely, almost resigned to the fact he would be left behind again.  “I-I won’t,” she gasped out, her vision turning black as he gave the fluttering muscle under her ribs a gentle squeeze.

“Do not say what you do not mean.  You have promised such before and yet, here we are again.  You still don’t remember much and, even if you regain those memories, you still will not stay,” he stated, a faint hint of sorrow clinging to his blank tone as he allowed the organ in his hand to start working again.

Panting as she clung to the waking world, Lillian tried to focus through the pain enough to comprehend what he was saying to her.  Despite the fact some part of her acknowledged his affirmations were true, she shook her head in denial.  Everything inside her simply rejected the thought of leaving him again, even as he brought her the most exquisite pain she’d ever felt.  While she had yet to remember all of it, some part of her obviously did; a feeling of well-being filling her despite her circumstances.

Eyes still inscrutable pools of darkness, the man holding her heart pressed his lips against hers; the cold of him making her stick to his mouth.  His icy tongue pried its way into her mouth, glueing to her own and tearing gushing wounds when it moved.  Tasting copper as her torn arteries poured into her mouth, she couldn’t help the moan that slipped out of her as twisted want mixed with the tortured sensations zinging through her veins.  As he pulled back, he took the thick muscle with him; sharp teeth severing it and causing blood to flood her orifice.  Yet none of this did anything to dampen the fires raging within her, only adding fuel to the inferno instead.  Even as her heart began to struggle to pump, she could feel a pleasant pressure building within her as her head tipped back; allowing her own blood to flow down her gullet. “Sleep again my sweet Lillian, we have many more eternities together and you will need your rest,” chided her new keeper as the hand around her heart squeezed hard, causing dark stars to skitter across her vision.

Gasping as her breathing failed, she felt the strangest orgasm wash over her; the wave of intense pleasure following her into her next death.  It wouldn’t be her last either, each more elaborate than the last.  It was the least he could do for his mate, after all.  She deserved the best.  She was one of the few he could remember through his countless infinities.  Even when several had passed, her soul still spoke to him through the fog.  Maybe, some day, she would be ready to accept her position as Queen.  But it was still a few cycles off.  Yet, he had endless patience.  He would wait until the world stopped turning for her to take her place, his eyes watching her limp body as it rebuilt herself for the next lesson.


End file.
